We Are Your Family
by Sin Of Tragedy
Summary: Growing up with people that love you - care for you, and are there for you - is something William doesn't know if he could live with...He knows they're not his immediate family,but they're all he has.How is he going to be able to live with people he hates
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA  
**Chapter Rating: **K+  
**Genre:** Family, Comfort, ect.  
**Warnings:** AU-ish.  
**Word Count:** 1,618 (not including this)  
**Summary:** Growing up with people that love you - care for you, and are there for you - is something William doesn't know if he could live with...He knows they're not his imidiet family, but they're all he has.  
**Thanks To:** Arakawa-sama for creating such incredibly smexy guys!!  
**Pairings: **This doesn't really have any pairings, so far, but at the moment, it's a Brotherly!EnvyXEdward.  
**Author's Notes: **There's been a few of these going around lately, and I said to my self "Hell, why don't I do one?!" I've been meaning to for a while, I just didn't know how to start one. My other stories are half-way done, and I'll get to posting them...soon, hopefuly. -sweatdrop-. Anyway, this is short, I know, but I just want to see if anyone likes it, cause I do X3.

* * *

**We Are Your Family**

Chapter One

**Ages:  
William: **10-ish  
**Edward: **7-ish  
**Alphonse: **6-ish

Golden eyes stared angrily at the shadowed photo in his hands. It was a small picture; a size one would be able to carry around in a pocket or wallet, yet he hated it with a passion - or more like disliked anyone that was in it.

It wasn't fair...They all looked so happy. He was just the odd one out. The ugly duckling. With a sigh, he pinned the picture back onto the wall just as the door opened. He turned and frowned at the smiling woman.

"William, dinner's ready. Do you mind go fetching the boys?" she asked, wiping her wet hands on her apron as she looked down at him.

Trisha was a caring mother, even if she wasn't his own. She had accepted William all those years ago when he arrived with his father, even after he had thrown a fit. He was definitely surprised to see that his father had grown another family only three years after the split with his true mother.

Still, the green-eyed woman welcomed him with warm, opened arms as if he was one of her own. However, William continues to not accept her as his new mother; yet he doesn't think of his true mother as his mother, anymore. His blood mother, a woman named Dante, wanted nothing to do with him after she realized that his father would not take her back even if she had his child.

Thankfully, he was not left alone in the world. His father had agreed to take him with him, only because he wasn't going to leave his only son alone. Three years after that, his father met Trisha, and - nine months later - William had a little brother.

Things went even more downhill for the small golden boy as Alphonse was born a year and a few months after that. With his new sons, his father never paid any attention to him. Though he never asked, Trisha would always tell him that his father still cared about him, but with Edward and Alphonse being only babies, he needed more time with them.

_"Your father hasn't forgotten about you...He still loves you, William - we both do. Edward and Alphonse just keep us busy, that's all. Now that you're a big boy, you don't need as much help with things as they do. Now, go run along and play outside until dinner is ready."_

He never believed her. William knew his father forgot about him; even when he went to talk to the big man, Hoehienhim always seemed surprised to see he had another son, and would quickly shoo him off to work on his studies. And to further prove his point, their father walked off on them when Al was still a baby.

They haven't seen the man since. For all he knew, their dad could have _another_ family out there.

Snapping out of it, the ten-year-old nodded and walked out the room; already knowing where his half-brothers were.

Trisha stood in her spot, watching the boy with a frown. With a sad sigh, she walked back off to the kitchen. '_I wish he would accept that he is a part of this family.'_

--

"Ew...Doesn't that feel gross, Nii-san?" Alphonse asked, eying the frog in Edward's hands. It had poured the other day, and the ground had puddles here and there. Like usual, the Elric brothers searched the mud and gook for any disgusting thing they could find.

"Nah, not really," Ed said, grinning lazily as the slimy animal tried to escape out of his hands. "It's hard to hold onto, though." He gasped as the frog finally managed to get out of his grip. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, the golden haired boy jumped after it, missing and landing in a giant pile of mud.

A yelp from his younger brother made Ed -who was covered in mud from head to toe- quickly got up. When he saw Al, he fell back onto the wet dirt laughing. "Ed, this isn't funny! You got me all muddy! Mother isn't going to be happy!"

"Yeah, you got that right, idiots," a voice mumbled from behind them.

Edward stopped laughing and rolled his eyes. '_He always ruins the fun..'_ Smirking, the middle-child scooped up a handful of the yucky mud and threw it behind Al, hitting William smack dab in the middle of his face.

Al gasped, and quickly ran to get their mother, already knowing what was going to happen.

As Edward went into another laughing fit, the oldest child slowly wiped the mud of his face. Not only was he angry for the smaller boy getting him dirty, but the oldest Elric boy was also _laughing_ at him, which only got him angrier. Growling, William quickly jumped on the him, pushing his head into the mud. "I'll show you to laugh at me!" He growled out as Ed tried to get away from him.

The two broke out into a punching, kicking, biting and yelling fit that lasted for about ten minutes before Trisha came to broke it up. "Boys! What have I told you about fighting!? Break it up - now - please!" She pleaded, and - with some help from Al - she managed to pull them apart.

--

An hour later, William sat in his room, his head on still muddy knees as he glared at the wall in front of him. Their little fight had thrown them both into "time-out". He mumbled death-threats about Edward as he felt his long, golden hair begin to harden with the slowly drying mud that was still in it.

After what seemed like hours, the door to his bedroom opened, pouring light into his dark room. He didn't even bother looking up to see who it was - it could only be one of two people. His guess was right as two small feet walked into his vision. Golden eyes looked up to meet an identical pair.

Edward glared down at him, and the older boy did the same. It was amazing that both of them were able to keep a straight face, since they were still covered in mud. After a few minutes, Ed's gaze softened and he looked away. "...'orry 'bout earlier.."

William held his glare even after Edward looked away. No matter how much the younger boy would apologize to him, he never seemed to forgive him completely - even when he didn't know why he was angry at the kid.

However, as Edward held out a hand to help him up, he sighed.

"Yeah, it's alright..." William mumbled, and pulled himself up with his brother's help. As much as he wanted to hate the three people he lived with, he found time and time that he couldn't whenever he wanted to.

Alphonse and Trisha were...okay in his eyes. They were friendly, caring, always there when you needed them, and over-all livable with.

Edward, on the other hand, was different. In ways, he was like a younger William; which explains why they fought and disliked each other so much. They hated their father almost equally, and they shared the same looks - William only looking slightly different because of the genes he gained from his mother.

However, in ways, William envied the elder Elric brother. He had everything he never had, even when their father walked out on them, Edward still had Trisha and Alphonse.

He was left with no one.

Alphonse would do anything for Edward; as much as a six-years-old could do, that is. They would always be playing together outside, and even studying together. When Al had nightmares during their naps, and Trisha went to the market, it wasn't the oldest brother he would go to, but Edward.

Al was afraid of William, and everyone knew that.

Edward was the perfect child. He would bring home good grades, and was able to do alchemy at such a young age. He was popular at school, and rarely got in trouble - only getting into a fight if someone was picking on Alphonse, but that's understandable.

William was slowly failing school. He wasn't liked at school either, and that was mostly because he had the tendency to pick on anyone weak enough. He wasn't a homework-do-er, either, and he couldn't read for his life. He didn't inherit his parent's love for alchemy, and couldn't even preform it, let alone knew anything about it.

He had every right to envy the younger boy. For now, though, he would just stick with tormenting the short boy. "Oi, Edo...Trisha told you to come and apologize, didn't she?" William asked with a smirk as they headed downstairs.

Edward frowned, and narrowed his eyes. "So what if she did?"

"You're such a momma's boy!"

"'Am not!"

"Are to!"

"'Am not!"

"Are to!"

"'Am not!"

"Are not!"

"'Am to!" Edward gasped, realizing what he just said.

"Glad you agree with me, Ed!" William stuck out a pink tongue at him before running down the rest of the stairs. He giggled as he heard his half-brother growl and chase after him. They quickly ran past their destination and straight out the door.

Worried of another fight breaking out, Trisha chased after them. She stopped on the porch and smiled as she watched the two boys chase each other around, laughing in pure joy. After letting out her own small giggle, she called them inside to wash up and eat.

**End Of Chapter One**

**A/N:** So, what did you think of it? Love? Like? Dislike? HATE (I will be very sad if anyone did)?

I less than three anyone who reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA, sadly. I really wish I did.  
**Chapter Rating: **T for swearing.  
**Genre:** Family, Comfort, ect.  
**Warnings:** AU-ish.  
**Word Count:** 1,598 (not including this)  
**Summary:** Growing up with people that love you - care for you, and are there for you - is something William doesn't know if he could live with...He knows they're not his immediate family, but they're all he has.  
**Thanks To:** Arakawa-sama for creating such incredibly smexy guys!! And all my readers who have kept with me though my laziness! And a **BIG THANKS** to Burakku's Shadow for helping me write this chapter!  
**Pairings: **Brotherly!EnvyXEdward.  
**Author's Notes: **OMFG I'M ALIVE! XD Sorry I haven't uploaded in _foreva_! I've been busy, and lazy. I started Role playing on Gaia again...That takes up most of my online time...Then I got a Kitty!! Her name is Charlie, and she's soooo adorable and kind and petable...Then there's school and mid-terms...That's basically all I did. Next update _should_ be Lab Rats (I've only realized the other day that most of it was already written down, and I must've forgotten it...My bad -laughs nervously-)  
Feel free to add me on Facebook! If you want to, PM me and I'll tell ya all the details.

R&R?

* * *

**We Are Your Family**

Chapter One

**Ages:  
William: **10  
**Edward: **7  
**Alphonse: **6

It didn't take long for the boys to get cleaned up for dinner. They even had a little fun while doing so, splashing each other with the water, and making soup-bubbles with their hands. After a few minutes, Edward and William raced downstairs and into the dinning room - the eldest of course winning.

"Maybe if your legs weren't so short, you'd win for once" William cooed, winking at his half-brother before sitting at his chair at the table.

Edward fumed. "What was that, girly boy!?" he challenged, fisting his tiny hands.

Alphonse, who was already cleaned up and sitting at the table patiently, glanced between the two nervesly.

William caught this, and glanced over at the boy, a small smirk on his lips. "Say, Al. Do you think we need to fetch Edward here a high chair? I really don't think he'll reach the table..," he trailed off, looking back over at the shorter boy. "Maybe even that isn't high enough."

"Uhm..," Al said, half off the chair in preparation to run and get his mother.

Ed's face was red from anger. It took everything he had not to go up and punch his smart-mouthed sibling. He decided to stick to yelling. "WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLTHATTHEYCOULDN'TEVENREACH-"

"_Edward_!" Trisha cut in sharply, her tone of the warning kind. Edward quickly stopped yelling and looked up at her, gulping loudly. "Inside voices, _please_!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Her eyes softened as she watched him hurry to the chair across from William, and she let out a sigh. The Elric house was never quiet with William's taunts, and then Edward's loud outbursts. '_It's gotten to the point where I could tell if some thing's wrong if everything is quiet...'_ she thought as she walked over to the clothed table.

Dinner tonight consisted of a small, roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, buttered bread, and mac-n-cheese. Trisha smiled to herself, proud of her home-cooked meal. As usual, her sons looked at the food longingly, while as William looked quite bored. She frowned, but pushed the thought aside as she gave each child their serving.

"So..," she started casually after her first bite. "How is school going for the three of you?" Green eyes observed her children warmly, and gave Al a smile when he volunteered to go first.

"Really great, Mom!" He beamed, putting his fork down for a moment as he explained.

Alphonse, though the youngest, was the kindest and most likely more mature than the other two boys. Trisha had received many compliments from friends and family on how well mannered and behaved he was. He continued on talking, and she nodded when it was deemed appropriate. He spoke of his friends, teacher, and how much he had learned through the year so far.

When he finished, she gave him another smile, and turned to the eldest. "And you, William?"

"Pft," he huffed, rolling his unnaturally gold eyes. "Fine."

Trisha's smile faded quickly. She knew school for William wasn't the...best at the moment, but as long as he was trying, it didn't matter how bad or good he behaved or done in school. She was always proud of him, and that all that mattered.

Edward snickered. "Which is code word for he's doing poorly in school," he added.

William narrowed his eyes. "Watch it pipsqueak. No one likes a tattle tail."

"Who are you calling short, you freak!?"

"Edward! William! Please no fighting at the table!" Trisha cried desperately as the boys stood to lunge at each other. Both growled and glared once more at the other, before obaying and sitting back down on their chairs.

Alphonse looked at both of his brothers, frightened. He hated them fighting just as much as his mother did, but knew that it could not be helped. With a frown, he pushed at his mashed potatoes. A tense silence followed, and he did not have to look up to see that his brothers were glaring at each other as they tried to beat the other in an eating contest. After a moment, he placed down his own fork and pushed his dish away a little.

Trisha, concerned for the child that never complained, put down her own fork and looked over at him. Her soft lips wore a frown. "Alphonse? What's wrong?" She asked, and looked down at his plate. "I thought Mac-N-Cheese was your favorite?"

The dirty blond haired boy stared down at his lap, his fingers fumbling with the end of his shirt as he tried to find the courage to speak. "Mom?" he asked, finally looking up at her. "...Have you heard from Dad?"

Alphonse could not help but flinch visibly as he heard Edward's fork land on the dish, and William's chair dig into the wooden floor as he suddenly stood. His brother's reaction to his question did not bother him as much as his mother's did.

Trisha's eyes were dull with a bit of sorrow, but it was clear she was trying to hide it from the boys. She shook her head a little, a sad smile on her lips. "No, not yet, honey," she explained, and looked over at the other two boys. "Now, let's all finish eating so I can get you three in bed."

Edward's golden eyes narrowed at his plate, but picked up his fork, and started mushing his mashed potatoes and Mac-N-Cheese together. He payed no attention to his half-brother, who remained standing - bright hair covering the emotions of hate William's eyes probably held.

"I hate that man," the middle child mumbled, stabbing a macaroni with the metal utensil. He pretended it was Hohienhime, and cut it in half right down the middle.

"Don't talk about your father like that, Edward," Trisha said, standing up from her chair. "He's a great man."

"Oh, yeah; _great_ man," Ed mumbled under his breath, looking up at his mother as she picked up his finished plate. He watched her carefully as she picked up Al's, and then William's. "He hasn't even sent a letter or anything in _months_! Some father he is...I bet he forgot about us, the bastard."

"_Edward_! Watch your mouth!"

"But, Mom," he tried to defend himself, but she had already disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ed," Alphonse said quietly, speaking up for the first time in ten minutes. "Dad promised that he'd write to us as soon as he could. Maybe he's just busy..."

The elder Elric boy's eyes softened at his brother. It was no use trying to get Al to understand - he had only been a toddler when their father had walked out that door. He thought that their father was the greatest man that ever lived - but Ed knew better than to fall for such lies, even though he had been only a year older than Al when their dad did leave.

"Yeah," Ed agreed, his voice softening as he saw his brother's sad eyes. Al had always been his weakness. "Maybe you're right-" he found himself cut off by a rather loud thump, and both of the Elric boys looked over at their half-brother.

"Don't you idiots get it?!" William snapped, clenching his teeth in pure anger. "He's _not_ coming back! **_Ever_**! He's left you here for good. He's left all of us here to fade away without him! That bastard's nothing but a coward! A fraud - full of _lies_!"

Alphonse whimpered, and Edward flinched as the elder boy slammed his fist onto the table once again. The leftover dishes and glasses shook with the sudden shake.

Ed gained his confidence back, and narrowed his eyes back. "Shut up! You don't know _anyth-_"

"Oh? I don't?" William echoed, his voice like deadly poison. "Did that bastard ever promise you anything that he _kept_? Did he promise _you_ that he was going to stay with _you_? That he was never going to leave you, and then go and dump you with a bunch of asswhipes you couldn't even _stand_ being in the same country as them!?"

His voice grew louder, raspier, as he ranted on. Hot tears stung his eyes, and he raised his tiny hands to furiously wipe them away. With a choked sob, William ran out of the dining room - but not without giving Edward a shove.

Ed stumbled a little, but found himself frozen when he regained his footing. He listened as small feet hurried up the stairs, almost tripping in the process, before a loud slam could be heard as William closed his bedroom door.

He stared at the floor, feeling guilty, as his mother hurried after the upset boy. Alphonse started crying softly, and Edward walked over an came him a comforting hug.


End file.
